A mouse device is one of the widely-used cursor control devices of a computer. Hereinafter, the structure of a conventional mouse device will be illustrated with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a conventional mouse device.
First of all, the components of the mouse device 1 will be illustrated. The mouse device 1 comprises a main casing 10, a base plate 11, and a circuit board 12. The main casing 10 comprises two pivotal shafts 101 and two pressing parts 102. The two pivotal shafts 101 are located at a front side and a rear side of the main casing 10, respectively. The base plate 11 comprises two fastening slots 111. The two fastening slots 111 are located at a front side and a rear side of the base plate 11, respectively. Moreover, the mouse device 1 further comprises two springs 13, a first switch 14, and a second switch 15. The first switch 14 and the second switch 15 are disposed on a top surface of the circuit board 12. The two springs 13 are disposed on the first switch 14 and the second switch 15, respectively.
For assembling the mouse device 1, the circuit board 12 is firstly disposed on the base plate 11. The main casing 10 is connected with the base plate 11 from the top side of the circuit board 12. Moreover, the two pivotal shafts 101 are inserted into the two fastening slots 111, respectively. Consequently, the main casing 10 may be swung relative to the base plate 11. In addition, after the main casing 10 is connected with the base plate 11, the first switch 14 and the second switch 15 are disposed under the two pressing parts 102, respectively. Moreover, one of the two springs 13 is arranged between the first switch 14 and one of the two pressing parts 102, and the other spring 13 is arranged between the second switch 15 and the other one of the two pressing parts 102.
When a first side or a second side of the main casing 10 of the mouse device 1 is depressed by the user, the main casing 10 is swung relative to the base plate 11. As the main casing 10 is swung relative to the base plate 11, a corresponding pressing part 102 of the two pressing parts 102 is moved downwardly to push a contact part 141 of the first switch 14 or a contact part 151 of the second switch 15. Consequently, a select command, a cut command, a copy command or a paste command is correspondingly executed by the computer.
When the first side or the second side of the main casing 10 of the mouse device 1 is no longer depressed by the user, in response to the restoring forces of the two springs 13, the main casing 10 is returned to its original position where the main casing 10 has not been depressed. Moreover, the first side of the main casing 10 is a left side of a right-hand user who operates the mouse device 1, and the second side of the main casing 10 is a right side of the right-hand user who operates the mouse device 1.
From the above discussions about the conventional mouse device 1, the two pivotal shafts 101 are respectively inserted into the two fastening slots 111, so that the main casing 10 may be swung relative to the base plate 11. Moreover, by depressing the first side or the second side of the mouse device 1, the first switch 14 or the second switch 15 on the circuit board 12 is correspondingly triggered.
However, the conventional mouse device 1 still has some drawbacks. For example, when the two pivotal shafts 101 are rotated within the two fastening slots 111, the rotation is a line contact rolling action. Consequently, in response to a small acting force, the main casing 10 can be swung relative to the base plate 11. Under this circumstance, the tactile feel of depressing the main casing 10 is unstable, and it is difficult to use the user's finger to touch the surface of the main casing 10 to perform the touch control.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved mouse device in order to eliminate the above drawbacks of the conventional mouse device.